dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gohan Goes to High School
Gohan Goes to High School is the sixth episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga and the two hundredth overall episode of Dragon Ball Z. The original Japanese title is "Are kara Shichinen! Kyo kara Boku wa Kokosei". The episode first aired on September 8, 1993. Summary The episode starts off with Gohan defeating Cell (earlier shown off from "Save the World") and being a young man who is known for fighting Raditz, Vegeta, Ginyu, Frieza, Garlic Jr., and Cell. Now Gohan is now a focused, peaceful scholar who is known for his battles in the past and he became an primary warrior after his father's death at the hands of Cell's self-destruction. Meanwhile, he realized that some crooks robbing a bank at Satan City (known as Orange Star City). After getting all their money they escape. Meanwhile, Gohan is late for school so he decides to go turbo-speed. On the way, Gohan passes the bank. Seeing what was going on, he thought he’d help. So that no one would recognize him, he turned Super Saiyan and began knocking out some crooks. After finishing the job, Gohan slipped away from the scene but not without bumping into a curious girl named Videl, who wanted to know what had happened as it did not look like police work. Gohan said he must have missed it and left, while an old man who witnessed Gohan in Super Saiyan form, told Videl of the gold fighter (Super Saiyan Gohan) who had stopped the robbers. At the Orange Star High School, Gohan was introduced to the class. Videl was in the same class as him and began thinking of how he looked familiar. Erasa then told Gohan that Videl was Hercule Satan’s daughter. Gohan was quite surprised. Videl then pointed out that Gohan wore the same clothing as the gold fighter. Gohan chuckled and said it was funny that they dressed alike. Next it was gym class and time for baseball. Gohan did not want to show his powers, but did so without knowing as he jumped 25 feet in the air to what was supposed to be Sharpner's home run and threw it to third base so hard that the ball sizzled in the third baseman’s glove, getting Sharpner out. When it was time for Gohan to bat, Sharpner intentionally threw the baseball at Gohan’s face as revenge for catching his home run. Gohan was unaffected and then jogged to first base as he had a walk. Everyone was bewildered! As school ended, Sharpner caught up with Gohan in the hallway and asked him if he joined any after school clubs. Gohan told him he didn't and Sharpner offered him to join the boxing club but Gohan refused for no reason given. Erasa then backed him up, saying that Gohan has an extra long ride home. Sharpner asks why Gohan couldn't move to Satan City and Gohan explained to him the reason which is not heard. School was now over and Gohan was heading home but not without Videl following him down the streets of Satan City. Gohan easily escaped her viewing range and headed home. Now Gohan had to find a way to use his powers and not be seen by his classmates. He then headed straight to Bulma's, as he knew she could help. Trivia *This is the first episode to use "We Gotta Power!" as the intro sequence song. Also first episode to feature a new outro song - "Boku-tashi wa Tenshi datta (We Were Angels)" and the "car" eyecatchers. All of these remain until the end of Dragon Ball Z. Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z